Yuri Gurka
Yuri Gurka is one of the two main henchmen of V.M. Varga and one of the two secondary antagonists of the third season of the TV crime series Fargo alongside Meemo. He was portrayed by Goran Bogdan. Biography Background The only background given to Yuri is that he was a Ukranian immigrant in East Berlin, he choked his girlfriend Helga Albrecht to death and framed a local man for it when he was 20, then he became the enforcer and henchman of the mysterious capitalist and gangster V.M. Varga. 2010 One year ago, the Stussy company a parking lot company asked for a loan to a company called Narwhal, but when it's CEO Emmit Stussy and his lawyer Sy Feltz tried to call them back to pay them, there was no answer, one year later they finally get a response, V.M. Varga appears in Emmit's office, where he tries to return the money to him but Varga explains to them that that money wasn't a loan, it was an investment, so now Narwhal owns a part of Stussy's company, Emmit and Sy ask for the company's lawyer Irv Blumkin to investigate Varga, but this results in Varga tracking him and sending Yuri and Meemo (his other henchman) to kill Irv. Time later Varga, Yuri and Meemo arrive to the Stussy company's offices and start stettle down, Varga explains the situation to Emmit and Sy and also informs them about Irv's death, Varga then says he would leave Yuri and Meemo in charge while he is away for a few days. Ray and Nikki Meanwhile Emmit's twin younger brother Ray, a parole officer and his girlfriend and former inmate Nikki Swango prepare a revenge on him for Emmit's constant "humiliation" towards Ray, so they disguise Ray as Emmit and take a lot of money from Emmit's bank account which results in a IRS agent visiting the company, Sy then speaks to Ray to make sure he doesn't messes with them, then he crashes his Hummer on Ray's car, officer Winnie Lopez visits the company that night for the incident, as the only people in the building where Sy, Yuri and Meemo, they see Sy talking to the police. When Varga returns, he convinces Emmit to make him a partner of the company and when he is informed that Sy talked to the police, he pisses on Sy's mug and Yuri and Meemo force him to drink it, that same day, Sy has to have a meeting with Ruby Goldfarb a businesswoman interested on absorbing the company, Varga meanwhile deals with the IRS agent Larue Dollard and forces him to leave. Sy arranges a meeting with Nikki to negotiate but Yuri and Meemo follow him, when they arrive, they brutally beat up Nikki, as Sy can only watch in terror, Yuri and Meemo leave, Sy escapes and Nikki manages to return home, Ray finds Nikki whoe tells him Emmit and Sy are with very dangerous people, Ray swears revenge on them, while Varga orders Meemo to kill Nikki and Ray and Yuri to investigate the case on the police library. Ray and Nikki escape their house to a motel, but Ray forgets the money on their department, when he returns, he finds Emmit who tries to make amends with him, but they get into an argue that ends up with Emmit accidentally stabbing Ray in the neck with a broken shard of glass, killing him, Emmit sad, regretful and scared calls Varga, he then calls Meemo to help them, avoiding him from killing Nikki. Hunting Nikki Varga and Emmit frame Nikki who is arrested, then while on custody on of Varga's assassins known as The Golem dressed as a police officer tries to kill her but officer Gloria Burgle stops him, the cameras where hacked by Varga so there's no record of the man, Nikki is taken to the prison bus alongside other prisoners, including Mr. Wrench, Yuri, Meemo and The Golem ambush the bus flipping it over with a homemade ramp, Yuri and Meemo enter the bus looking for Nikki to kill her, Wrench helps her escape, Meemo pursues some witnesses down the road while Yuri and the Golem hunt for Nikki and Wrench using a pair of crossbows, when Nikki and Wrench arrive to a chopped log with an axe, they try to cut the handcuffs but are ambushed by Yuri and The Golem, Nikki and Wrench are wounded but manage to decapitate the Golem with the handcuffs, Wrench then throws the axe to the woods and is later revealed he cut off Yuri's ear. Nikki and Wrench arrive to a bowling alley where Paul Murrane a.k.a The Wandering Jew welcomes them, he talks to Nikki and gives her a car so they can escape, and after they do, Yuri arrives, he sits on the counter next to Murrane, who appears to be waiting for him, then he tells Yuri that he has a message from Helga Albrecht, Yuri then stares into the nothing as Murrane gives him a vision of the innocents killed by the cossacks, Yuri is never seen again, but it is speculated that he bled to death. Navigation Category:Thugs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Wrathful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Faux Affably Evil